Accessories, by way of example and not limitation, such as an air conditioning compressor, power steering, and/or an alternator, in a hybrid vehicle may require power while the internal combustion engine is off and the vehicle is being powered by an electric motor/generator. Additionally, power is required to restart an internal combustion engine after it is turned off. Automotive accessory drive systems typically include a drive pulley connected to an engine output shaft, an endless loop power transmission member, such as a flexible chain or belt connecting the drive pulley with a plurality of driven pulleys operatively connected to corresponding accessories. Various automotive accessory drive systems are generally known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,003; U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,560; U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,264; U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0142145; U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0213151; U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0020875; U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0039263; U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0099256; U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0103679; and U.S. Published Application No. 2009/0298646.